


from the tears of yesterday

by Author_Incognito



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Incognito/pseuds/Author_Incognito
Summary: If you had asked Tony, even in the next few seconds, how he had gotten from that decrepit home of the malevolent Thanos back to his home planet of Earth he wouldn't have been able to tell you.





	from the tears of yesterday

     If you had asked Tony, even in the next few seconds, how he had gotten from that decrepit home of the malevolent Thanos back to his home planet of Earth he wouldn't have been able to tell you. Time, after all, seemed to have no meaning any more. Everything was speeding around him so fast that he couldn't comprehend what anything was, or going so slowly that Tony felt as though he was somehow disconnected from all of reality. Even in himself he felt this detachment, with his body walking quickly to somewhere on auto-pilot, whilst his mind remained unaware to all around him. 

  He doesn't know that he has reached the Avenger's headquarters (or what's left of them at least) until he sees Pepper entering his view of nothingness with tear tracks going down her cheeks and snot running down her nose with a look of total and utter despair on her face. "Tony! Oh my god, Tony!" She gasps out, practically running toward him. 

  Tony jerks away, hand tightening around the small cylindrical container that he held in his hand. Pepper stares at it, perplexed. "Tony, what is that?" 

  Tony turns his gaze away from his fiancée and to the item he clutched so tightly in his hands. He had scoured what had felt like half of that godforsaken planet before he had found that old, rusted, and slightly dented receptacle where he swept in what remained of the bright and youthful Peter Parker. 

 "I," He chokes out. "I couldn't leave him there. I couldn't leave him. He wasn't even _supposed_ to _be_ there. He wasn't supposed . . . " and it's like some sort of monster has clawed it's way out of his chest. Tears come pouring out of him in buckets and great shuddering gasps of breath escape him. He sinks to the floor still holding tightly to Peter's ashes, clinging to what remained of that wonderful boy he had come to know and love. He vaguely feels Pepper wrap her arms around him and sob quietly against his shoulder. And all the while he wishes for time to become insignificant once more.


End file.
